justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Domino
(Wii U) |artist = |year = 2011 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Blue-Purple JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Wine Purple 2A: Aqua Green 2B: Azure |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 116 |kcal=26 |dura=3:54 |dlc = October 22, 2015 (JDU) |nowc = Domino |perf = Laura Ferretti}} "Domino" by Jessie J ''is featured on the Wii U version of Just Dance 4, ''Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a multicolored jacket (yellow, pink, blue) over a short blue tee, multicolored shorts in the same colors, pink and blue tights and pink sneakers. She has long, purple hair tied in a pony tail. Background The background is a dark green room with rectangular and square shaped domino pieces that move out with the rhythm of the music. Their color changes to green, yellow and pink. Gold Moves There are 3''' Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Raise your right arm while resting your left arm by your hips. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your arms down while looking up high. Domino Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Domino GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Domino Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Domino GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I'm a domino" is sung Captions Domino ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Girl * I Feel Crazy * Model * Rock My World Appearances in Mashups ''Domino appears in the following Mashup: *''Animals ''(Club)' Dance Quest ''Domino ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''map: * Lily Of The Valley Trivia *This is the second song by Jessie J, with [[Price Tag|''Price Tag]] being the first. ** This is the only of her songs in which she is a solo artist. *The word "damn" is censored from the song. *The second time "Take me down like I m a domino" is said, in the lyrics, "take me down" and "like I m a domino" are separated into two different lines, even though whenever else it was said, those two lines were one full line. *The very last lyric line, "Take me down like I m a domino", is very slowly highlighted when it reaches to the word "down", and then stops and the line disappears soon after. This was fixed in . *This is the only Jessie J song so far to not feature another artist (Price Tag features B.o.B., Wild features Big Sean, and Bang Bang ''features Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj) * The song has a caption named "Rock My World", which, coincidentally enough, is a lyric of the song. *This song is exclusive to the Wii U, although it makes an appearance in ''Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance Unlimited. * The dancer's tongue can be clearly seen; this also happens to the coach for ''Price Tag, which is sung by Jessie J as well. * There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. **This is the same case with Want U Back. * In Just Dance Now, "Take me down like I'm a domino" is separated into two lines (after down), like the aforementioned line in its debut. Gallery Game Files Domino.jpg|''Domino'' domino_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 399.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN Domino.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Domino.png|Diamond avatar Domino Pictograms.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dominoinactive.png|''Domino'' on the menu Dominoactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover domino menu.png|''Domino'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) domino load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen domino coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen dominobkg2.png dominobkg3.png dominobkg.png|Background Others Domino Menu.gif|''Domino'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) jd4domino.jpg Domino EX.png|Coach extraction Domino Coach.png|Coach extraction 2 DominoLyricsGlitch.gif|Lyric error at the end Videos Official Music Video Jessie_J_-_Domino Teasers Just Dance 4 Gameplay Jessie J - Domino Gameplays Just Dance 4 Jessie J Domino First Time 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Domino Domino - Jessie J - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited - Domino Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Domino 1 Just Dance 4 Extract Domino 2 Just Dance Now - Domino-0 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017